Tsuna en Frikiland!
by Moony0177
Summary: Un fick sin sentido, producto de una noche de desvelo. Tsuna se encuentra en un lugar desconocido para  él, ahí encuentra a sus amigos, pero estos parecen no recordarlo. Cap. 3 subido 8DD Feliz cumple a Tsuna & Reborn x
1. Comienzo 01

-¿Estoy soñando? Sí, bueno estas cosas no pasan en la vida real o sí?- se decía Sawada Tsunayoshi mientras miraba a su alrededor, había un camino de tierra que a los lados tenía varios árboles y en ellos habían muchos carteles con flechas que le indicaban seguir ese camino- esto ya parece como en los cuentos haha -rio sin humor- demonios, ¿cómo llegue aquí?- pensaba en voz alta y con cascadas de lagrimas en los ojos mientras seguía el camino indicado.

-ya…tengo…como un año…caminando y… nada- decía sin poder respirar el chico, ya había caminado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y parecía que no avanzaba hasta que a lo lejos diviso una pequeña casa y corrió con sus últimas fuerzas hacia ella.

Tock tock (N/a: no tengo presupuesto para efectos especiales ¬/¬)

Toco la puerta y nadie respondió- ptm alguien habrá y deme algo de beber, y que este frio- refunfuñaba pero nadie le abrió- y entonces se le ocurrió la idea más brillante del mundo o lago así, buscar una ventana y romperla ok no, abrirla suena más bonito. Y así nuestro pequeño Tsuna se encamino a la parte trasera de la casa donde encontró a un chico moreno vestido de granjero.

-¿Yamamoto?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, que bueno que te veo, veras me perdí y luego encontré esta casa y nadie me abrió y yo quería agua y entonces- se interrumpió- ¿Por qué estas vestido así?

-hahaha yo creo que me estas confundiendo con otro- dijo con acento campirano (N/a: LOL)-porque pues yo no te conozco, lo siento- seguía con su campirano acento- dices que tienes sed, bueno pasa a mi casa y te doy agua.

-Tan amable como siempre- pensó emocionado, y entonces Yamamoto, o el sujeto que era idéntico a yamamoto pero que no lo recordaba dejo lo que fuera que estaba haciendo y llevo a Tsuna adentro, entonces por la puerta delantera entro un muchacho de pelo plateado.

-Estoy en casa- grito

-¿En casa? No pienses mal, Tsuna, hay 2 posibles explicaciones para esto, la primera: esta no es la casa de Yamamoto sino de Gokudera o 2: viven juntos- pensó Tsuna, pero no pudo continuar con sus yaoisticos pensamientos porque Takeshi lo interrumpió.

-hahaha mira Hayato, él es tsuna, se perdió y no sabe como regresar a su casa- dijo alegremente takeshi.

-esa explicación me hace sentir estúpido- pensó Tsuna tristemente.

-Tsuna él es Hayato, mi esposo- dijo con una sonrisa de 100 watts.

-¿Es-esposo?, bueno pues, hacen una linda pareja- no supo que más decir, Gokudera lo miro y le pregunto de donde venia o alguna referencia para encontrar su casa.

-mmm… pues la verdad no lo sé, lo único que recuerdo es un camino de arboles y que camine por como 3 horas- lo ultimo prefería no recordarlo.

-¿3 horas? Wuaa yo una vez entre en una maratón y camine por 4 horas, hahaha fue divertido pero muy cansado y luego se me olvido llevar agua y cuando quise comprar me la vendieron a 30 pesos, recuerdo que casi empeño mi alma para pagarlo pero entonces llego Hayato y pago el agua y fuimos a pasear y caminamos más tiempo y-

-ya cállate, estoy pensando- Tsuna agradeció internamente que dejara de contarle la historia del agua y la maratón.

-ya lo sé, tal vez algún bandido te secuestro y al ver que no tenias dinero te arrojo por un camino deshabitado- esta idea no hizo sentir bien a Tsuna.

-¿y si vamos a preguntarle a los vecinos?- dijo Takeshi.

-esa podría ser una buena idea, ¡vamos halla!- dijo Hayato.

-¿es que acaso nadie me dará algo de beber? Pensó Tsuna con depresión.

Y entonces se encaminaron rumbo a la casa de los vecinos, Tsuna ingenuamente pensó que estos vivían cerca pero ¿qué creen? Se equivoco, los vecinos más cercanos vivían a 2 horas, lo bueno fue que ahora a Takeshi no se le olvido llevar agua.

Tock tock (N/a: bueno ya lo saben, no hay presupuesto u.u)

-¿sí?- abrió la puerta una chica con el cabello color violeta y un parche en el ojo.

-hola Chrome chan vecina mía- dijo Hayato con aire teatral.

-Hayato san ¿viene a rescatarme del monstruo que me custodia?- dijo de igual manera Chrome.

-Hey te escuche, no soy un monstruo, soy sexy- dijo mukuro viéndose en un espejo que tiro al ver a tsuna, el cual miraba a todos como si estuvieran locos y puede que lo estuvieran pero como digo yo quien demonios es normal en este nuestro mundo XDD

-Hola, soy Rokudo Mukuro y ella es mi hermana Chrome- dijo cortésmente piña kun.

-emm, pues hola, yo soy Tsuna y me perdí- lo dijo el antes de que Yamamoto o Gokudera lo dijeran y lo hicieran quedar como un estúpido, pues parecía que Chrome y Mukuro tampoco lo recordaban.

-oya, no te preocupes yo te ayudare a encontrar el camino de regreso-dijo acercándose a Tsuna.

-hermano, no acoses a nuestro invitado- lo regaño Chorme.

-no lo estoy acosando Chrome- se defendió Mukuro.

-hahaha bueno, nosotros venimos a ver si podían ayudar a este pequeño a encontrar su casa, lo que pasa es que Hayato y yo nos vamos de vacaciones a la playa- dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

-Kyaaa~ no se preocupen vallan y se toman muchas fotos para que pueda verlas ¿ok?- dijo Chrome como toda buena fuyoshi.

-Claro que sí, eso haremos ¿verdad Hayato?- y entonces se fueron a su casa para empacar e irse a la playa.

-malditos, me traicionaron dejándome con la yaoista y la piña que me acosa- pensó Tsuna.

-Tsuna kun, el baño está listo por si quieres bañarte, hermano está prohibido espiar- o fue la imaginación de Tsuna o Chrome le giño un ojo a su hermano, sea como sea a Tsuna le hacía falta un baño.


	2. 02

Yo de nuevo haha con otro capítulo de esta loca historia la verdad no pensé que les gustaría +O+ pero me alegro de que les haya hecho reír aun que sea un poco ^^ y perdonen el retraso es que la escuela me absorbe demasiado TT-TT

**Advertencias: **

Tiene OCC, mucho diría yo 3

Yaoi, si no te gusta no leas –w-

Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran habría mucho yaoi y yo sería famosa, pero sobretodo habría yaoi XDD.

**. . . **

Tsuna entro al baño y miro que la decoración de este consistía en piñas, si en piñas pero prefirió no pensar en eso, cada quien y sus decoraciones.

Una vez dentro de la bañera, se puso a pensar en donde estaba, no entendía nada, primero: ¿Gokudera kun y yamamoto casados?; ¿Mukuro hermano de Chrome? La verdad nada tenía sentido y porque demonios no lo recordaban.

-No me he hecho ningún cambio de look, ni siquiera me he cortado el cabello, esto debe ser un sueño, si eso es, es un sueño ¿o será un reality show de esos que salen en la tv?- salió de la bañera y se puso una bata que se encontró colgada- ¿donde está la cámara? Ya lo sé, debe estar oculta en algún lugar de la casa- entonces Tsuna salió corriendo del baño y empezó a "buscar" la cámara que según el pertenecía a un reality show, pero no la encontraba así que decidió dejar de perder el tiempo y preguntar directamente a Mukuro y su hermana.

-en otra habitación-

- sniff ¿por qué maría Federica y ramón Eduardo no pueden estar juntos?- lloraba Chrome mientras miraba una telenovela (N/a: ¿quién lo diría? XDD)

-Chrome si te hace sufrir cámbiale de canal- decía Mukuro exasperado.

-¡no quiero! Esta muy interesante, y ya shh- le hizo una señal para que se callara.

-voy por un refresco, ¿quieres algo?- dijo Mukuro levantándose del sofá.

-que te calle- ah sí tráeme uno también- siguió viendo la novela.

-¬_¬- Mukuro salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

-¿Dónde está la cámara? Y no digas que no sabes ¬¬- llego Tsuna.

-ah eso, está en la habitación de Mukuro, cuidado cuando la desconectes, se está cargando- dijo distraídamente Chrome.

-esa cámara no, la otra-

-¿la de video?-

-si-

-esa esta…-

-¿sí?-

-Está en… ha si ya me acorde-

-¿dónde está?-

-lo siento la vendimos por las crisis-

Caída estilo anime por parte de Tsuna.

-¿cómo que la vendieron?, bueno como sea, yo me refiero a la cámara del reality show, yo se que ustedes tienen algo que ver, todos, cuanto apuesto que hasta Hibari san- (N/a: que dramático es Tsuna)

-¿conoces a Hibari?- pregunto Mukuro que recién llegaba con los refrescos.

-pues claro que lo conozco, va conmigo a la escuela- dijo Tsuna como si fuera obvio.

-lo que pasa es que Hibari…- empezó a decir Mukuro.

-¿qué?- Tsuna se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Hibari murió en un terrible accidente- (N/a: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Todos menos Hibari!)

-¿enserio? O.O-

-no, es broma, Hibari tiene una tienda de mascotas en la ciudad- dijo sonriente el cabeza de piña. (N/a: ¬¬)

-¿mascotas?- dijo Tsuna incrédulo.

-sí y creo que mantiene una relación en "secreto" con Dino- dijo Mukuro haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

-¿Con Dino?, pero… pero- empezó a tartamudear.

-¿bueno me van a dejar ver la novela o qué? Que no ven que son sus últimas semanas- dijo Chrome.

-siempre dicen que son los últimos episodios y no es cierto- Dijo Tsuna.

-es verdad. Oye tsunayoshi kun, ¿qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo por la cuidad?- dijo Mukuro acercándose a el pequeño.

-emm... pues no lo sé- Tsuna empezó a sentirse nervioso.

-Kufufufu, será divertido-

-e-esta b-bien- dijo Tsuna nervioso.

-Hermana regresaremos dentro de un rato- dijo Mukuro mientras tomaba un suéter.

-Claro~, ah sí, espera ¿puedes traer algo para la cena?-

-sí, ¿que debería traer?-

-pues decídelo tu junto con Tsuna kun-

-está bien, nos vamos- y salieron de la casa.

Estaban caminando tranquilamente por una de las vacías calles de la ciudad y Tsuna empezaba a ponerse aun más nervioso de lo que ya estaba pues Mukuro caminaba muy cerca de él y no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-quiero tocarlo- pensaba- pero en que estoy pensando de seguro estar en este lugar ya me afecto- pero eso era una gran mentira pues Tsuna mucho antes de llegar a ese lugar ya sentía algo por Mukuro- de seguro ya tiene una novia- pensaba tristemente.

-¿en qué piensas Tsunayoshi kun?- hablo Mukuro.

-e-este p-pues en la cena, si en eso es que ya me dio un poco de hambre jajá- dijo esperando que le creyera.

-mmm ya veo- era la imaginación de Tsuna o Mukuro lucía un poco decepcionado- ¿Qué te gustaría que lleváramos?-

-lo que sea está bien para mí- no sabía que comían en esa extraña ciudad.

-y dime Tsunayoshi kun, ¿de dónde vienes?- pregunto Mukuro, mientras seguían caminando.

-de Namimori- respondió

-¿Namimori?, ¿Qué es eso?- al parecer Mukuro no conocía esa ciudad.

-bueno no me sorprende que no la conozcas, pero espero regresar pronto- dijo Tsuna.

-y porque quieres volver, ¿no te gusta estar con Chrome y conmigo?-

-no es eso-intento reparar sus palabras- lo que pasa es que allá están todos los que conozco y los extraño-

-ya veo, entonces te ayudare a volver, solo debes decirme por donde llegaste aquí-

-pues ya te lo dije, era un camino con muchos árboles y en el camino me encontré con la casa de Yamamoto y Gokudera kun-

-mmm pues no lo sé, porque la casa de ellos es la que está a las afueras de la cuidad y no conozco el camino que dices, pero si quieres mañana vamos a ver-

-¿de verdad harías eso por mi?- dijo Tsuna muy feliz.

-eso y más- respondió Mukuro.

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras Tsuna se sonrojo e intento caminar más rápido para que el otro no le viera pero Mukuro lo toma del brazo y lo jalo hacia él.

-¿Por qué tan rápido Tsunayoshi kun?- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del menor.

-e-esto y-yo…- no podía articular oraciones decentes por los nervios.

-Kufufufu- empezó a acercarse más.

-¿qué hago?, ¿en verdad va a besarme?, ¿Lo dejo?, ¿Se lo impido?, ¿Qué hago?- muchas preguntas por parte de Tsuna, entonces sintió los labios de Mukuro sobre los suyos y no pudo pensar en nada más.

**Continuara xD**

Les agradezco a todos los que leen *00*

Aun estoy en depresión por que dejaron de transmitir KHR! Espero que lo pasen otra vez .w.

Agradezco a todos los que dejaron un review me hacen feliz~ bueno ya me callo y me voy a seguir con mi estúpida tarea ¬_¬


	3. 03

**N**o morí XD, perdón, en serio perdón por la tardanza pero tuve los exámenes y después de ellos mi musa se rebeló y no pude escribir DDx

**Advertencias: **

OCC - Mucho diría yo e3e

Yaoi - si no te gusta no leas 83

N/a - mis interrupciones xD

_**Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran habría mucho yaoi y yo sería famosa, pero sobretodo habría yaoi XDD. **_

…

Tsuna sintió los suaves labios de Mukuro sobre los de él y ya no pensó en nada, solo se dejo llevar.

Pero por la falta de aire tuvieron que separarse.

-Mukuro, ¿Por qué tu…?- dijo Tsuna sonrojado. (N/a: kyaaa~ Inner: cállate y continua yo: ok .w.)

-shh, no hables- y lo beso una vez más.

Y continuaron besándose hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde y decidieron volver. Caminaban tomados de las manos por la ciudad hasta llegar a la casa.

-Mukuro- llamo Tsuna antes de que el chico abriera la puerta.

-¿Si?-

-Yo…yo te…- no termino de decir la frase porque los fuertes brazos de Mukuro le rodearon.

-Yo a ti también, Tsunayoshi kun- y beso la frente del más pequeño haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Mukuro abrió la puerta y pudo escuchar que su hermana reía divertida en la sala así que curioso se aproximo a la habitación, claro de la mano de Tsu kun.

-Hahaha! Fue muy divertido la próxima vez deberías acompañarnos- Decía un divertido Yamamoto sentado en un sillón hablando amenamente con Chrome, a su lado se encontraba Gokudera con una taza de café en sus manos.

-Hermano, que bueno que ya llegaron, mira ya regresaron nuestros queridos vecinos- decía muy feliz la chica.

-me alegro de que ya estén de vuelta, díganme ¿cómo les fue por allá?, ¿se divirtieron?- pregunto Mukuro.

-Nos la pasamos genial, claro con una excepción ¬¬- dijo cruzando los brazos el beisbolista.

-ararara. ¿Qué paso?- pregunto la chica.

-¿Les cuento?- pregunto el moreno, solo para aumentar la curiosidad.

-Cuéntalo, cuéntalo- Y si le funciono.

-bueno lo que pasa es que estábamos Hayato y yo en la fila para subirnos a la banana (N/a: quien no se ha subido a esa cosa XD) y…

= Flashback =

Estaban detrás de un sujeto con camisa hawaiana y pantalones cortos, solo faltaba él de pagar para que ellos dos pudieran hacerlo.

-siguiente- grito el tipo que cobraba el paseo.

Hayato se acerco a pagar porque Yamamoto estaba ocupado mirando bobamente hacia el mar.

-tome- dijo el peli plata entregando el dinero.

El cobrador le dio su cambio y Hayato se aproximaba hacia el moreno cuando un chico rubio se acerco.

-Hola, soy Gamma, me preguntaba si…- no pudo terminar por que una pelota le golpeo en la cara- auch- se quejaba.

-Hahahaha! Lo siento, tengo mala puntería- se excusaba el moreno.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto el peli plata.

-Sí, no te preocupes, yo solo quería saber cuánto costaba el boleto, pero ya no importa- se sobo la mejilla y se fue.

-me puedes decir… ¿¡porque hiciste eso?- grito el mitad italiano.

-Hahahaha! Fue accidente, vayamos a la banana- y se llevo a Hayato a rastras. (N/a: espero sepan nadar porque luego les pasa como a mi Dx)

= Fin Flashback =

-¿Le arrojaste una pelota Yamma kun? Hahahaha que divertido, bien hecho- reía Chrome, mientras levantaba el pulgar.

-No lo alientes- decía Hayato.

-Bueno, me alegro que se hayan divertido pero yo tengo algo importante que decir- anuncio el cabeza de pina.

-¿Qué es hermano?-

-Tsunayoshi kun y yo somos-

-¡Espera!- lo interrumpió Tsuna.

-¿Eh, Que pasa?- pregunto el ilusionista.

-Este… yo creo que me voy a bañar- dijo nervioso Tsuna, y sin saber que inventar para que Mukuro no hablara.

-Espera, primero les diré a todos lo nuestro- le susurro en el oído.

-No, yo creo que deberíamos esperar-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues porque, porque… bueno tú sabes- Mukuro no entendía nada.

-Ya dejen de secretearse y dígannos- pidió Chrome, los invitados asintieron.

-Bueno, nosotros empezamos a salir- dijo alegre Mukuro.

-_Lo dijo- _pensó Tsuna al borde del desmayo.

-Kyaaa! ¿Es eso cierto?- Mukuro asintió- No sabes lo feliz que soy de que encontraras a tu media naranja hermano sniff- saca un pañuelo de no sé donde- Tsuna kun desde la primera vez que te vi supe que tú eras la persona indicada para mi querido hermano- corre y lo abraza.

-Estamos felices por ustedes, Mukuro y Tsuna, espero que sean tan felices como nosotros- dijo alegre Yamamoto.

-Sí, de verdad estamos felices por ustedes- dijo Hayato, mientras le daba más pañuelos a Chrome.

-Gracias chicos- dijo Mukuro mientras jalaba a Tsuna hacia él y lo abrazaba.

-Sí, gracias- Tsuna estaba muy sonrojado y nervioso pero se sentía agradecido con ellos tres, eran igual de buenos amigos incluso en ese extraño lugar, aun no sabía dónde estaba exactamente pero se sentía muy feliz de saber que Mukuro le quería y de que tenía el apoyo de sus mejores amigos.

-Beso, beso- canturreaba Chrome, Mukuro tomo a Tsuna del rostro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Y por primera vez desde que estaba en ese lugar a Tsuna dejo de importarle donde estaba o como regresar, solo se dejo llevar una vez más, por su _novio_ Mukuro.

**Continuara 8D **

Espero que les haya gustado *OOO*

Una disculpa si quedo chafa haha! Lo que pasa es que se me acaba la inspiración, pero prometo hacer lo que sea necesario para inspirarme (?)

Intentare subir los fines de semana ^^

Cuídense mucho Y… ¿reviews? ;D


End file.
